


a high life flyer, a rainbow rider & a straight shooting son of a gun

by ruthvsreality



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Multi, Puppy Play, Roleplay, Wife-Swapping Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/pseuds/ruthvsreality
Summary: Have fun, Mrs. Favreau. Might stop by later to say hi.





	a high life flyer, a rainbow rider & a straight shooting son of a gun

Hanna sits outside of Jon and Emily’s house and takes a deep breath.    
  
They haven’t done this in a while, and what they’re doing now is significantly more intense than what they did before. But Hanna’s looking forward to it - she already feels tingly, on edge in a good way, the way she normally feels when she comes over to Emily and Jon’s house alone.    
  
Her phone pings; she looks down at it and sees a text from Tommy.   
  
_ Everything peachy keen?  _ God, he’s weird. Who says that?   
  
_ Everything’s peachy keen, jelly bean,  _ she replies with a smile.    
  
_ Have fun, Mrs. Favreau. Might stop by later to say hi.  _ __   
_   
_ __ Please do.  Hanna puts her phone in her bag and steps out of the car. 

“Hi, honey!” Hanna steps into the Favreau’s home and greets Jon in the kitchen. She has to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him, even while he’s leaning down. “How are you?” 

“Good - dinner’s in the oven. How was your day?” 

“Very good - but I thought about home all day.” She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. “What’s for dinner?”    
  
“Chicken and rice.” Favs rests his chin on her forehead. “Another kiss, maybe?”    
  
“Mm, greedy.” She grants his wish willingly. “Good day at the office?”    
  
“Yeah, we had a good pod today.” Jon breaks away and goes to peer in the oven. “Thought about you when we talked about Booker.”    
  
Hanna feels her face warm up. It’s fun to date Jon - he always remembers everything, and he thinks about you even when you’re not around. 

“Where are the pups? I missed them.” Hanna grabs a glass from the cabinet and opens the fridge, pouring herself some water.

“In the living room.” 

Hanna traipses over to the living room, where Emily is on the floor on the soft carpet, reading her book. Leo is next to her, his head in her lap. 

She’s wearing her big fuzzy sweatshirt, the one that says she’s in her special headspace, the one Hanna doesn’t have a name for but treasures and respects. When she’s like this, she likes to be low to the ground, and she doesn’t talk very much. Hanna imagines that it’s comforting, for her. She gets to be small and safe.    


Hanna is happy to help contribute to those feelings.

She kneels down next to Emily, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I see both my puppies are doing well.” 

Emily smiles and leans over to give Hanna a big hug. “Hi,” she says into Hanna’s neck. Hanna squeezes her extra tight.    
  
“Here, drink.” She hands her the glass of water and Emily takes it with two hands. They make eye contact as Emily eagerly gulps it down.    
  
Leo lies with his head on Hanna’s lap, having gotten the ball that Emily was lazily tossing to him while she was reading her book. They curl up together on the floor and play with Leo for a few minutes while Jon finishes dinner. 

Dinner is good. Jon serves his “wife” a plate, and then serves Emily a plate too, down on the floor. They’re eating in the living room because there’s plush carpet there, and they don’t want Emily’s legs to hurt.    
  
Emily likes to eat her chicken in cut up little pieces, mixed in with the rice. Part of Hanna wants to do it for her, but Emily does it herself. She’s not a little girl, when she’s like this. She’s just… softer. 

“Good girl.” Jon says, after she presents her empty plate to him. “Later we’ll go out and play, okay?” He pats her on the head gently.

“Yes, please.” Emily replies, looking eagerly up at him. Leo yips in agreement.

After the dishes are rinsed off and have been put in the dishwasher, they go out and play in the front yard. Hanna and Jon sit on the front porch while Emily lies in the grass, tossing the tennis ball to Leo and having him bring it back. She’s giggling, listening to Jon rant about some nonsense that some idiot on CNN said. Hanna thinks she looks absolutely beautiful like this; her hair spread out, a little line of skin showing from where her tank top and sweatshirt have ridden up.

Emily meets her eye and sticks her tongue out at her. Hanna grins.

Tommy very conveniently walks past, Lucca on her leash beside him. He said earlier today that he didn’t have the energy to take part in tonight’s activities; Hanna is still glad that he stopped by. She understands that sometimes he just wants to be alone, and that’s okay. One of the best parts about their little arrangement is that it doesn’t always have to be all four of them, all the time. Sometimes it’s just Emily and Hanna. Sometimes it’s just Jon and Tommy. And some nights it’s like this, when Tommy can clear his head by himself, but he can also drop in if he wants to.

“Hey there,” he calls. Hanna and Jon wave. 

“Hi Tommy!” Hanna exclaims. “Come see our new puppy!”

Tommy allows Lucca to run around and play with Leo while he kneels down in front of his other favorite girl. “Wow, look at you.” He reaches up and tucks his fingers behind Emily’s ears, gently scratching her scalp under her hair. “You are absolutely beautiful.”    
  
“Isn’t she just the cutest?” Jon offers. Tommy nods.    
  
Emily is beaming with joy. She accepts Tommy’s cuddles and leans against his chest, listening for his heartbeat.    
  
“Did you bring treats? She loves treats.” Hanna says, ignoring how Leo and Lucca’s ears perk up. Hilariously, Emily sits up a little straighter, too.    
  
“I think I brought one or two.” Tommy leans down and gives Emily a kiss, slow and romantic and sweet. It’s enough to make Hanna’s mouth water, the way he gently cups her cheek. He knows how to be sensual when he wants to be.    


He breaks away and Emily bites her lip. “More,” she whines. Tommy shifts his weight and leans over her ever so slightly.    
  
“Greedy.” He moves his hand to the back of her neck and kisses her again, dipping her a little, sucking lightly on her bottom lip.    
  
Oooh, Hanna could watch this all day. From the way Hanna can hear Jon’s breathing, he could watch them all day, too.

But after a few moments Tommy lets up and stands. “I should probably be heading back,” he says. He nods at Jon and Hanna and Hanna can tell that this is basically his limit for tonight. That’s okay; she doesn’t want him to get overwhelmed.    
  
“We’ll see you around soon?” Jon asks.    
  
“Of course.” Tommy smiles. “And, everyone here is doing okay?”    
  
Hanna smiles. Tommy’s so conscientious, checking in on everyone.    
  
“I think we’re great. Don’t you think, Mrs. Favreau?” Jon reaches over and wraps his arm around her waist.    
  
“I do.” Hanna leans against him, smelling clean detergent and Old Spice.    
  
Emily nods excitedly and scratches behind Lucca’s ears.    
  
“Alright. I’ll leave you to it, then.” He nods at the two of them, gives a little wink to Emily, and then walks off, Lucca barking after him.    
  
Emily lies back on the grass, closing her eyes. Jon looks over at her. “Don’t get too tired, baby girl,” he comments. “Don’t you want to go inside, later, and watch me play with Hanna?”    
  
Emily sits up immediately, a big smile on her face. “Now?” 

Jon looks at Hanna. “What do you think, Mrs. Favreau?”    
  
Hanna tilts her head, pretending to think. “Hmm, I don’t know. When’s the last time we had sex, Jon?”    
  
Jon leans in and nuzzles her neck, moving up to nibble at her ear. She closes her eyes. “Ages ago,” he says. “Ages and ages ago. Not since our wedding night.”    
  
Hanna rolls her eyes. “Oh, you poor deprived man. You’ve gone so long, unsatisfied.”    
  
“Mm-hm.” Jon presses a wet kiss to the arc of her neck. “So satisfy me.”    
  
Hanna shivers. Only Jon could make something like that sound sexy.    
  
She opens her eyes and looks at Emily, who is watching them both with rapt attention.    
  
“Someone’s eager,” she says quietly. Emily nods. 

Jon stands and pats his thigh. “C’mon, Leo! Come over here.” 

They all go inside, Emily hopping up and following right behind them. Hanna stops and grabs a water bottle from out of the fridge, along with a granola bar.    
  
Emily rolls her eyes at her, but doesn’t say anything.    
  
When they get to the bedroom, Emily gets to go in, but Leo has to stay outside.    
  
“Sorry buddy.” Jon winks at him before closing the door. There’s a shuffling sound outside, and then a padding as Leo goes to take a nap.    
  
Hanna raises an eyebrow. “You’re not going to let him in but you’ll let our other puppy in?” She puts her hands on her hips for effect.    
  
Jon leans down and cups Emily’s cheek. “This one is better behaved,” he quips.    
  
Emily hums happily and obediently goes over to sit on the floor next to the nightstand, where she can see some of what’s happening, but not everything.    
  
Jon and Hanna crawl onto the bed, Jon still in his socks, Hanna barefoot. 

“Hey,” Jon says. He’s right next to her, oh so close, and Hanna will never get tired of that.    
  
“Kiss me,” Hanna replies. Jon obeys, leaning in and kissing her, that full mouth working its magic and turning all of Hanna’s thoughts to champagne bubbles. Kissing Jon is a slow, languid thing right up until it isn’t, and she gives more, more little kisses, along his jawline and down his neck while he hums into her ear.    
  
She breaks away to look at him and it takes her breath away, momentarily. Tommy said, once, that falling for Jon was a daily exercise of  _ oh my god he’s so pretty  _ and Hanna can honestly say he's right.    


She turns to look at Emily and Emily is eagerly looking down the line of her figure, admiring how it slots in with Jon’s. They make a cute couple, Hanna knows. The brunettes to Tommy and Emily’s blond. 

“Let’s let her up on the bed,” Hanna coos into Jon’s ear.    
  
Jon pretends to consider this for a moment. “You sure? She gets kind of noisy when we’re…”    
  
Hanna has to giggle at that, because yes, Emily  _ is  _ loud sometimes. “That’s okay.” Hanna wants Emily to have a good view when she fucks her husband. 

Hanna pats the bed and Emily hops up, sitting at the foot of it, legs folded pretzel-style. Hanna goes over to greet her. Emily eagerly leans in for a kiss, but Hanna just scratches behind her ears and rubs their noses together. “Not yet, buddy. In a little bit.”    
  
She turns back to Jon, whose eyes are dark and full of intent. Someone means business.    
  
Jon starts to kiss down her neck, stopping only to peel off her t-shirt and and then unhook her bra. It’s funny; Hanna has always felt kind of petite when people move to suck on her tits, but with Jon it’s different. She feels big, enormous, even voluptuous. She feels like she’s been laid out on an altar, like an offering, or like she’s a meal to be devoured.    
  
Jon is very, very good at worshipping her tits. He nibbles and sucks and licks at her nipples until they’re a darker shade of brown than usual and they’re pointed up obscenely. She pinches them herself and gives Jon her best bedroom eyes.    
  
“C’mere, Mr. Favreau.”    
  
“With pleasure, Mrs. Favreau.” He strips his shirt off and then unbuckles his pants, wiggling out of them in a way that makes her smile.    
  
Emily whines. Hanna leans over and cups her cheek.    
  
“Restless, honey?”    
  
Emily glances down between her legs, frowning. Hanna can’t imagine how wet she is. Watching them always gets her going. 

“Soon.” Hanna leans over and kisses her on the forehead, reaching around to scratch the back of her neck. Emily’s eyes close and she bites her lip. “You’re such a good puppy.”    
  
“Ahem.” Jon lightly clears his throat and when Hanna turns back she sees him casually leaning back against the pillows, naked and hard and looking everything like the fucking Greek god he is.    
  
She rolls her eyes. “Ugh.”    
  
Jon barks a laugh. “What?”    
  
“You’re just… the fact that you look that way.” Hanna will never get used to sleeping with two men who look the way they do. But at least Tommy  _ knows  _ \- Jon is annoyingly ignorant.    
  
“Whatever.” Jon shakes his head and sits up. “Take off your pants - I want to look at something, too.”    
  
“Oh, you can do more than look.” Hanna shucks her pants off and tosses them off the bed, crawling back up to the pillows and spreading her legs invitingly.    
  
Behind Jon, she sees Emily lick her lips.    
  
Jon settles between her legs and squeezes her thighs with big hands. “God, you look good.” He presses a kiss to her knee, then to her thigh, and then closer, closer…   
  
“C’mon.” Hanna squirms. “Eat my pussy.” She pauses. “Please.”   
  
That earns her a real laugh from Emily and a chuckle from Jon as he dips down and begins to lick at her. His mouth is wet and warm and he always spends more time fucking her with his tongue than he does licking at her clit, which Hanna likes. She gently rocks back onto him, pushing his head down with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other.    
  
He’s going more grey, lately. It’s probably because of stress, which isn’t good, but Hanna has to admit it looks really fucking hot.    
  
After a few minutes of this she pulls him up to kiss him again, this time a bit more heated because she can feel his dick pressing against her hip, and she can taste herself on his tongue.    
  
“You wanna fuck me?” Hanna teases. “You wanna fuck me, Mr. Favreau?”    
  
Jon groans and kisses her shoulder. “Mrs. Favreau,” he mumbles.    
  
Emily squeaks behind him. Jon turns his head.    
  
“You better not be touching yourself,” he warns. “Thought we trained you better than that.” His voice is playful, but still makes Hanna shiver. .   
  
Emily shakes her head. “Nope,” she says simply, holding her hands up.    
  
Hanna motions for Emily to come up next to her. “I want to use you as a pillow,” she declares. Emily eagerly crawls up the bed and gets behind Hanna so Hanna’s head is in her lap.    
  
“Ah, we’re going to do it this way, then?” Jon grins up at his two lovely ladies. Hanna nods and spreads her legs further. Emily reaches over and - like the extremely helpful puppy she is - grabs the lube and a condom out of the nightstand.    
  
Jon puts on the condom, slicks himself up, sticks his tongue out at Hanna to make her giggle, and then slides at least halfway into her.    
  
“Good?” he asks.    
  
Hanna takes a deep breath and looks up at Emily, who’s looking down at her, wisps of blonde hair framing her face. Emily’s still completely dressed. “Yeah,” Hanna says. “Fuck me, Jon, c’mon.”    
  
“Alright.” Jon pushes the rest of the way in and Hanna closes her eyes and allows herself to really feel Jon’s cock. She wraps her legs around Jon’s waist.   
  
God, he is so fucking good at this. Hanna half wishes Tommy were here, because Tommy  _ loves  _ to get fucked like this, with long, deep strokes where you can tell the other person is really putting in effort and pushing.    
  
“God, your cunt feels -  _ fuck -”  _ Jon groans and starts moving a little faster, evidently having found an angle he really likes. Hanna reaches down and starts to rub at her clit. Jon’s great, but when he’s fucking someone, Hanna has learned, he is single-minded, focusing on fucking them well and little else.    
  
This won’t take long. Hanna has been thinking about this all day and Emily’s hands lazily tangling in her hair are only adding to her arousal. Fuck, this is so good. Hanna loves being Mrs. Favreau. Hanna loves her husband Jon, and her puppy, Emily, and she can’t wait to tell Tommy about this later, preferably with his own cock deep inside her - 

She comes with a less than dignified groan, digging her heels into Jon’s ass and arching her back. All of the week’s stress comes rushing out of her in waves; she has to tap Jon’s shoulder so he’ll slow down and eventually pull out of her. She vaguely registers that he’s come inside the condom, and is now taking it off and tossing it into the wastebasket.   
  
“Wow! What a rush,” Jon says with a grin. Orgasms don’t seem to slow him down at all. Hanna thinks that’s odd, but she’s not complaining. 

He runs a hand through his hair and gives Hanna a wet peck on the lips. Hanna snickers; is Emily really the only puppy, here?    
  
Speaking of Emily… Hanna turns to where her girl is softly whining, a little like she wants them to look her way but also doesn’t want to say anything   
  
“Aw, puppy.” She sits up and turns around, ignoring how her legs feel like jelly. “Were we not paying enough attention to you?”    
  
Emily leans in and kisses Hanna with her tongue first, moaning a little, desperate and needy. Hanna helps her get undressed quickly; Emily is all enthusiasm with her movements.   
  
“I know.” Hanna gently pushes her away so Jon can get her into whatever position he wants. “Jon, hasn’t our girl been good?”    
  
“Yeah,” Jon’s voice is low and raspy, “I think she’s been a very good pup.”    


He manhandles Emily a bit as he gets her where he wants her. Hanna would comment that hands and knees is a little cliche, but then she sees the look on Emily’s face as Jon slides two fingers inside her from behind and any criticisms she might have disappear. 

Emily is soaked. Hanna can tell because Jon didn’t use any lube and he’s still producing these gorgeous little wet sounds from inside Emily’s cunt.    
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck -” Emily squeezes her eyes shut and Hanna leans forward, tilting her chin up.    
  
“You won’t need long, will you, Em?” Hanna asks. “No, you’re such a good girl for me and Jon. Such a good girl, and I know you were thinking about this all day - I know, I know, you love Jon’s fingers inside you, don’t they just feel so good? Don’t you just -”    
  
Emily comes more quickly than Hanna thinks even she expected, crying out and wobbling onto her elbows. Jon doesn’t let up, fucking into her until it sounds like there’s a fucking fountain between Emily’s legs. Emily waves her hand and Jon stills, slowly pulling his fingers out of her and licking them.    
  
“That was faster than I anticipated,” Jon comments. While Emily catches her breath he goes over to the bathroom to get her a washcloth.    
  
“Well,” Hanna calls over to him, “our dog is pretty fast!”    
  
Emily glares up at her, unable to resist cracking a smile anyway. Hanna leans down and kisses her forehead.    
  
“Such a good girl for me, Em.” She murmurs. Emily nods and stretches out on the bed, awkwardly spreading her legs when Jon returns so he can help clean her up.    
  
“That was really fucking hot,” Jon says. “You okay, Emily?”    
  
Emily nods. “I’m fantastic.” She grins, her face flushed from exertion. Her hair’s messed up, both from the sex and from the many many pets she’s gotten today. There’s even a stray piece of grass in her hair from when she was lying out in the grass. Hanna thinks it’s a great look on her.    
  
She stretches out on the bed, feeling delightfully sore, and then stands, fully aware that both Jon and Emily are watching her naked form as she moves.    
  
“May I ask where you’re going?” Jon says.    
  
“Just to get my phone,” Hanna replies. “Got to text Tommy.”    
  
He’ll want pictures of the puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is from Joy to the World by Three Dog Night.  
\- Many cheers to SelfRescuedPrincess for beta-ing.


End file.
